


Together. No matter what.

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Kisses, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Dick and Damian's relationship was always special for them. So it felt natural when it changed.But that wasn't acceptable for everyone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020





	Together. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/gifts).



> One of my fics for the Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020. I really liked writing this one. I really love DickDami and felt really great to write about them. Hope you all like and that AkiraCassidy enjoy their present :)

Dick felt a dampness spreading on his arm’s skin. Right where Damian was resting his head.

His arm was almost numb from the younger man head, but he still could feel it. The feeling of hot tears slowly falling from Damian’s eyes to Dick’s skin, where they made contact.

Dick tried not to express anything that could sound like disapproval. He held the sigh he wanted to let out, trying not to give Damian the wrong idea that he was annoyed at him. He mostly certainly wasn’t.

He was just....tired.

It had been a long day, after all.

A long, tiresome, awful day.

Their relationship wasn’t much of a secret to anyone who observed at them. Dick and Damian were, since the beginning, closer than most members of the so called Batman Family. They had been through a lot of challenges and changes over the years, starting as the ever close dynamic duo Batman and Robin, when Damian still was a kid, still fresh from his mother and grandfather’s influence and father’s death, when Dick still felt he wasn’t good enough to occupy Bruce space as Batman, could never be good enough and even if he could, he just didn’t want to fill that role. They changed over the years, getting closer as partners, as brothers, as friends. As family.

They were family and nothing could change that.

However, things changed. But it was because of their own desire, after all.

Dick wasn’t blind. Years of experience made him able to see through the difference when people stared him out of disdain, hate, killing intent. Desire was among these feelings and when Damian was 15 Dick noticed it. The change on Damian’s stares. The way he looked at it changed from usual annoyance and fondness to something more....hard to understand.

Dick could understand that the hard years of puberty made teenagers go through some dumb changes and feelings. Hell, he was one of these kids, sometimes hating everyone, sometimes even lusting after rogues who wanted to kill him.... _stupid hormone filled mind_ , he cursed, cringing but also feeling a certain fondness about his own inexperience as a teen.

  
Damian’s stares, however, were something different. Dick could feel it. It wasn’t inexperienced confused lust or anything like that. No, Dick realized, his heart beating faster with the simple idea that he could be right.

It wasn’t simple infatuation that Damian was feeling.

Dick was wrong to take his own experience in consideration. Damian was young alright, but even if Dick’s young years was unusual for most kids, Damian’s were even worse. So where Dick was looking for puppy love and some childish infatuation, he was now seeing a 16 years old who looked at him with eyes full of desire and longing when he thought Dick wasn’t aware.

Dick loathed himself for not being able to stop Damian. Dick loathed himself for enjoying Damian’s presence fully aware of his feelings. Dick loathed himself for letting Damian’s feelings keep going until he wasn’t sure anymore if he was just thinking about Damian’s feelings or about his own. The younger man was always special for him. Now....this special feeling just had changed.

These were the thoughts that came first to Dick’s mind as he found himself dumbstruck as Damian’s lips left his own. After a growth spurt, Damian was taller, but still a tad bit shorter than Dick. After leaving Dick’s lips, Damian let his eyes fall to his own feet avoiding Dick’s eyes. They were supposed to go back to the cave after patrol, just an usual night. That was until Damian ignored Dick’s jokes for too long, prompting the older man to ask what was wrong. Damian couldn’t say he wasn’t able to stand to stay by Dick’s side anymore without voicing his feelings. Rather than say this, he choose to pull the man to one of the many dark alleys of Gotham, shoving his back against a old wall and taking his mouth.

Not one for doing things unplanned, Damian was at loss at how to proceed after this. He just stared his own feet, unsure at what possessed him to do this. However, he hadn’t to think about it for too long, as he soon felt himself kissing Dick again. This time, Dick started the kiss, not only because he couldn’t stand to see Damian so at loss, but also because he couldn’t deny himself anymore.

Their relationship progressed naturally from there. From little pecks hidden from anyone else eyes to deep kisses during their free time after patrol in Dick’s apartment in Bludhaven. The trembling touches slowly progressed into something more and more certain, Damian’s firm grip unable to hide all his young but mature desire for his older mentor, friend and now lover. Dick touched Damian gently, like he was a precious thing, but firmly, not hiding his own love and infatuation.

Their days progressed quickly but peacefully. As peaceful as it could be on their line of work and in cities like Gotham and Bludhaven.

However, it all came crashing down one sudden day.

They were careless. They had been talking about telling Bruce about it. Tim, Jason, Duke,Barbara, everyone of them had already noticed something. Even if some of them were kind of surprised at first, they were understanding. They could see how Dick and Damian deeply cared for each other, how happy they made each other. Mostly, they could see how Damian grew as a person because of Dick’s presence. So they all understood.

And Dick and Damian grew more and more comfortable being with each other even during family gatherings and meetings on the cave.

It was the light touches on Dick’s arms, the way Dick’s hands rested on Damian’s shoulders. They should have thought Bruce, being a detective and all, would notice sooner rather than later.

They have been careless and all came crashing down when Bruce called them.

“I don’t approve of this....situation of yours.” Bruce said as he sat down in front of the cave’s computer. He wasn’t looking at Damian or Dick. He just keep his work on the computer.

Both younger men just stared at each other, unsure at what do. Dick felt his heart sink when he saw Damian’s expression. Always trying to look mature, Damian looked so young right now. He looked like a child whose parent just told him he was a failure. _Hell_ , in Damian’s mind it could pretty much sound like this.

“Bruce-”

“What were you thinking, Dick?” Bruce said as he turned his chair to face them. He had a stern expression on his face. Like he was trying to hold whatever he really wanted to say. “You know Damian since he was 10. You mentored him, what made you think it was somehow proper to engage in a personal relationship with him?”

Ah, there it was. Bruce voiced the shame and guilty that Dick somehow felt regarding the situation. Even during the happy moments, during the times Dick felt his heart would combust because of how much happiness Damian gave to him, these thoughts were still there.

That Dick was doing something improper. That he shouldn’t. He was messing Damian’s life and his future.

Even as a grown adult, Bruce’s expression of disappointment was too much and together with the feeling of shame, Dick could only let his expression fall down to the ground, unsure at what do. He disappointed Bruce and would disappoint Damian after all.

“No.”

A soft whisper broke the silence of the cave. Dick was brought back from his spiraling thoughts. He recognized the source of the voice. It was his most precious and cherished company, Damian, who was talking. Almost in a whisper, Dick and Bruce couldn’t hear him very well, but Dick was sure he talked.

“You have no right to do this, Father.” Damian raised his head,looking at Bruce with an angry expression.

No, angry wasn’t the right word. He looked hurt. Lost. A mix of emotions was present on his face, but mostly it was the hurt who jumped out.

“Damian, you don’t know enough about interpersonal relationships to-”

“I know _enough._ I am 18 years old. Yes, it is a ridiculous number compared to your own age, father. But I am already a grown man. And I have already lived through more dangerous situations than most men and boys of my age ever will.”

“Yes, I know that, but you cannot choose to act-”

“Spare me the condescending feelings!” Damian slapped Bruce’s hand who tried to reach his shoulders. “Yes, I lack....experience regarding a lot of situations, but I am grown man. You did not find improper to send me as a child to fight by your side and I thank you for that. So I would like you to respect my own choices here too now I am an adult and keep away from mine’s and Richard relationship. I know fear and I know danger. These things were taught to me as a child every day as I grew up. But I was taught love and care enough by you and the other people of this family to know how precious Richard is for me and how precious I am for him. So I will not let you or anyone intervene in one of the few comforting spaces I have on my life!” Damian screamed as he tried to contain his own voice, obviously failing.

Damian just turned around and left the cave, strong steps echoing on the silent space. Bruce tried to stop him but the youngest man just ignored his father and exited the room. Unsure about looking at Bruce anymore, Dick knew he had to go after Damian right now.

He was his priority.

He found the younger man curled up on a ball on top of his bed in his apartment. Damian ran away here after leaving the cave, grabbing one of the bikes he had hidden outside Wayne manor. Dick just left after him, unsure where the younger man was going but certain after he saw the buildings of Bludhaven on the horizon.

Damian was whimpering. Dick knew he hated to cry, but he made a awful job when he tried to hide it. Dick always found it endearing, teasing him always he could.

It was not the right time now, though.

“Damian....” Dick said as he joined him on the bed. He tentatively touched Damian’s shoulder, watching for a possible rejection if the boy wanted to be left alone. However, Damian sniffed, allowing Dick to touch him. Dick then joined him closely, hugging Damian from behind.

“Your father....he will understand. Let him have some time.” Dick whispered against Damian’s hair, rubbing his sides slightly. The teenager was shaking, but Dick could feel he nodded against Dick’s arms. Dick hugged him harder as he felt Damian’s tears damp his arms, unsure at what to do.

He ignored Bruce’s calls on the way here and just put his phone on silent mode. He could have their attention some other time, some time he wanted to listen to them.

For now, Dick would only keep hugging his precious lover to make him remember he would always be there for him. By his side. No matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments are wonderful.


End file.
